pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Sister to Call Ferb's Own
In A Sister to Call Ferb's Own, Ferb, jealous of Candace & Phineas's close relationship and feeling lonely decides to combine his DNA with that of his step-sister to create his own older sister. However, this soon leads to rivalry between Phineas & Candace and Ferb and his new sibling. Episode Summary Act One On a regular morning, Phineas and Ferb are working on building the world's biggest crane machine. The duo are in the cockpit, moving the crane around. Candace, inside, is charging her phone, waiting for it to come to so she can call her mother to come and see what the brothers are doing so. However, within the machine, the wrong button is pushed, and the crane begins spinning out of control! Candace notices this and rushes outside to save her brothers. She ducks and jumps over various pieces of the machine that are going out of whack. Phineas and Ferb end up falling out of the cockpit and tumble various feet below! Candace rushes and catches Phineas in her arms, rescuing him, while Ferb crashes into the ground, hurt. Hours later, the family is having dinner, and Linda inquires what happened to Phineas and Ferb, who are bandaged. Candace tries to tell her of what the boys had built, but Linda refuses to listen. Phineas is about to back his sister up when Linda then says that the two should get some rest after dinner. Then Candace helps Phineas with his nightly routine and to get to bed due to his inability to do so, while Ferb is forced to do everything himself. While Candace tucks Phineas into bed, Ferb moarns the fact that he is lonely with no true sister to look up to. The next day, Candace & Phineas spend the whole day together, much to Ferb's chagrin. The two are involved in many brotherly/sisterly activities, while Ferb sits on the sidelines, trying to amuse himself. Seeing how much fun the two have, Ferb sings "A Sister to Call My Own", a sad song explaining his desire to have a sister who will love him and cherish him. That night, as Phineas and Ferb recover, Ferb comes up with the idea to create his own sister. Taking strands of hair from himself and the sleeping Candace, he combines them in a self-built cloning machine. As blinding light eminates from the device and the being is about to step out, the scene cuts to black. Act Two Just as the blinding light fades, the camera switches to Ferb's face, which then forms to a smirk, and he says "Excellent." The next morning, Linda and Lawrence leave early so they can get to a big sale at the Googooplex Mall. Once they leave, Ferb wakes up and goes over to the closet and pulls out a body, which is the clone's unactivated shell. Ferb programs it, and turns it on. Phineas wakes up, asking Ferb what he's doing, and stares at Ferb and his sister (who is seen on screen for the first time) striking a pose back-to-back. Ferb then introduces Phineas to the sister, whom he has named Fernessa. When Phineas asks him where he got that name, Ferb flashes back to a memory he had of he and Vanessa being older and married, with a child they named "Fernessa" as a mixture of "Ferb" and "Vanessa." Ferb then comes back to the present, and tells Phineas he doesn't know. Candace comes into the room and sees Fernessa. Once Candace asks who she is, Fernessa tries to be friendly to Candace, to which Candace is somewhat shy. Later in the day, the two pairs of siblings (Phineas & Candace and Ferb & Fernessa) go on doing there own activities in the day. While Ferb has immense fun with his new sister, Candace is a bit skeptical of them. She and Phineas approach them, interrogating them and asking where Fernessa came from. Ferb refuses to tell them, saying that it's not their business. Candace and Phineas reply "Fine!" and march off. This begins tension between the two groups, as later on their activities intertwine and they start messing things up for each other. Eventually, this leads to them deciding to make a showdown, and they arrange to make the backyard an arena and have citizens of Danville watch them fight to the finish. Meanwhile, Major Monogram notifies Perry that Doofenshmirtz has been watching the news a lot lately for unknown reasons, and commands him to find out why. Perry arrives at Doof's place, where Doof is watching news covering the fight that is about to begin in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard. Doof is annoyed that this is getting more attention than everything he has tried to do to conquer the Tri-State Area, and traps Perry, then goes off in his blimp to ruin the event. To prepare for the tournament, the two groups sing "Sibling Rivalry", an intense song stating Team Flynn (Phineas & Candace) and Team Fletcher (Ferb & Fernessa)'s dislike for each other, and how they will beat one other and emerge the champion team. Despite their best efforts, Phineas and Ferb's friends can't get them to settle their differences, and the battle starts. They engage in various competitions, ultimately ending with a final brawl, in which each team is severly hurt, much to the fans', and the friends' (especially Isabella)'s heartbreaking. Meanwhile, Perry escapes from his trap and tracks down Doof, and they fight in the blimp. The battle causes Doof to bump into his Perish-inator, which blasts wildly. Back in the backyard, the teams mourn how selfish and mean they've been to each other, and apologize. They get up, and hug, with the crowd going "Awww..." However, the Perish-inator's blasts crash around, setting the area on fire, causing everyone to flee. Phineas, Candace, and Ferb escape, but Fernessa is still trapped in the flames. Ferb goes in and saves her, but Fernessa is badly injured and covered with soot. Ferb lays beside her, as Fernessa is on the verge of death. Ferb reveals that Fernessa was nothing more than a mere clone. Fernessa, though appaled at this, says that Ferb is the best brother she could ever have, and dies in his arms. The family surrounds him as rain falls, putting out the fire, but making the scene sad. Perry defeats Doof and jumps off the blimp as it blows off. Phineas, Ferb, and Candace say that everything will be all right as long as they are together, and that Candace is sorry she has neglected Ferb. Perry then lands beside them, and they include him in the group too. End Credits Phineas, Ferb, Candace, and friends are at Fernessa's funeral, which is basically lowering her coffin into a hole. The rain clears and the sun comes out. Just as they finish filling up the hole with dirt, Linda and Lawrence pull up into the driveway, asking them how their day was. Ferb replies, "You have no idea." Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz exits his deflated blimp and lands smack in the middle of an O.W.C.A. conference. Doof mutters, "This is awkward" as the Disney Channel logo displays. Songs *''A Sister to Call My Own'' *''Sibling Rivalry'' Running Gags "Too Young" Line Whatcha' Doin'? Ferb's Line Numerous. Perry's Entrance into His Lair Perry jumps into a pothole in the street, sliding down tubes until he lands face-first in his chair, bounces up due to the chair's bounciness, then lands perfectly in the chair. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz watching the news! Memorable Quotes Background/Production Information *This is the first episode where Act Two is actually longer than Act One. For example, while Act One is usually 11 minutes, here it's 7, then after the commercials, Act Two follows on for the duration of the episode. *This is the first episode where the Flynn-Fletchers are shown having dinner. *This is one of the few episodes where Phineas and Ferb are severely injured by doing their Big Ideas. *This is the first episode where a character dies. *Agent P's sub-plot is one of the shortest in the season, with most focus of the series on the Phineas & Ferb sub-plot. *This episode shows some of the most hatred Phineas and Ferb have held towards each other in the whole series. *This is one of the few episodes where all of Phineas & Ferb's friends appear on-screen at the same time (Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Irving, Django, Fireside Girls). Continuity *This episode has only Ferb's name in the title. ("Invasion of the Ferb Snatchers", "Ferb Latin") *The crane machine was animated using cel-shaded CGI. ("The Beak") *There is a song before the big battle. ("Nerds of a Feather") Allusions Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas Flynn *Thomas Sangster as Ferb Fletcher *Ashley Tisdale as Candace Flynn *Emma Stone as Fernessa, Ferb's cloned sister Guest star *Alyston Stoner as Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Caroline Rhea as Linda Flynn-Fletcher *Richard O'Brien as Lawrence Fletcher *Dan Povenmire as Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry the Platypus *Bobby Gaylor as Buford Van Stomm *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Jack McBrayer as Irving *Alec Holden as Django Brown *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Various as the Fireside Girls *Additional voices See Also *The Truth about Ferb Fletcher *Ferb and Phineas *The Legend of Zelda: Phineas and Ferb Edition Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes Category:Ferb Fletcher